1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustment system for increasing and decreasing the circumference of an article, such as a sleeve cuff or footwear. In particular the invention relates to an adjustment system using a ratcheting device to adjust the width of the article.
2. The Prior Art
In some articles of apparel, such as jacket sleeve cuffs and pant cuffs in athletic clothing, the cuff width needs to be adjusted to be more secure around the wrist or ankle of the user. Traditionally, this adjustment was accomplished via a strap that could be tightened around the cuff, either with a buckle or a hook-and-loop type closure, such as VELCRO.®
The disadvantage to using a buckle is that the buckle is very cumbersome to adjust with only one hand, which is necessary in the case of a sleeve cuff. The disadvantage to using the hook and loop type closure is that the rough surfaces on the closure parts attract a significant amount of debris, which can be unsightly and decrease the adhesiveness of the parts.